User blog:TheWordyBirdy/Eurovision ~ Best Songs From Each Country ~ 2000-2013
So, as most of you know, Joey isn't doing very well and his time might be coming soon. In honour of him, I've created a list of the best songs from each country in Eurovision from 2000-2013, which was one of his favourite things to watch, that he along with Shan introduced to me. Albania "Suus" by Rona Nishliu 5th Place in the Final Baku 2012 Andorra "Sense tu" by Jenny 23rd Place in the Semi-final Athens 2006 Armenia "Qélé Qélé" by Sirusho 4th Place in the Final Belgrade 2008 Austria "Shine" by Natália Kelly 14th Place in the Semi-final Malmö 2013 Azerbaijan "Drip Drop" by Safura 5th Place in the Final Oslo 2010 Belarus "Solayoh" by Alyona Lanskaya 16th Place in the Final Malmö 2013 Belgium "Love Kills" by Roberto Bellarosa 12th Place in the Final Malmö 2013 Bosnia & Herzegovina "Love In Rewind" by Dino Merlin 6th Place in the Final Düsseldorf 2011 Bulgaria "Love Unlimited" by Sofi Marinova 11th Place in the Semi-final Baku 2012 Croatia "Nebo" by Nina Badrić 12th Place in the Semi-final Baku 2012 Cyprus "La La Love" by Ivi Adamou 16th Place in the Final Baku 2012 Czech Republic "Have Some Fun" by Tereza Kerndlová 18th Place in the Semi-final Belgrade 2008 Denmark "Only Teardrops" by Emmelie de Forest 1st Place in the Final Malmö 2013 Estonia "Rockefeller Street" by Getter Jaani 24th Place in the Final Düsseldorf 2011 Finland "Lose Control" by Waldo's People 25th Place in the Final Moscow 2009 France "L'enfer et moi" by Amandine Bourgeois 23rd Place in the Final Malmö 2013 Georgia "Visionary Dream" by Sopho 12th Place in the Final Helsinki 2007 Germany "Taken By a Stranger" by Lena 10th Place in the Final Düsseldorf 2011 Greece "Secret Combination" by Kalomira 3rd Place in the Final Belgrade 2008 Hungary "Unsubstantial Blues" by Magdi Rúzsa 9th Place in the Final Helsinki 2007 Iceland "Is It True?" by Yohanna 2nd Place in the Final Moscow 2009 Ireland "Lipstick" by Jedward 8th Place in the Final Düsseldorf 2011 Israel "Rak bishvilo" by Moran Mazor 14th Place in the Semi-final Malmö 2013 Italy "L'amore è femmina (Out of Love)" by Nina Zilli 9th Place in the Final Baku 2012 Latvia "What For?" by Aisha 17th Place in the Semi-final Oslo 2010 Lithuania "Love" by Sasha Son 23rd Place in the Final Moscow 2009 FYR Macedonia "Ninanajna" by Elena Risteska 12th Place in the Final Athens 2006 Malta "This Is the Night" by Kurt Calleja 21st Place in the Final Baku 2012 Moldova "O mie" by Aliona Moon 11th Place in the Final Malmö 2013 Montenegro "Igranka" by Who See 12th Place in the Semi-final Malmö 2013 Netherlands "Birds" by Anouk 9th Place in the Final Malmö 2013 Norway "I Feed You My Love" by Margaret Berger 4th Place in the Final Malmö 2013 Poland "Time to Party" by The Jet Set 14th Place in the Semi-final Helsinki 2007 Portugal "Todas as ruas do amor" by Flor-de-Lis 15th Place in the Final Moscow 2009 Romania "Playing With Fire" by Paula Seling & Ovi 3rd Place in the Final Oslo 2010 Russia "Mamo" by Anastasiya Prikhodko 11th Place in the Final Moscow 2009 San Marino "Crisalide (Vola)" by Valentina Monetta 11th Place in the Semi-final Malmö 2013 Serbia "Čaroban" by Nina 14th Place in the Final Düsseldorf 2011 Slovakia "Don't Close Your Eyes" by Max Jason Mai 18th Place in the Semi-final Baku 2012 Slovenia "No One" by Maja Keuc 13th Place in the Final Düsseldorf 2011 Spain "La noche es para mí" by Soraya Arnelas 24th Place in the Final Moscow 2009 Sweden "Euphoria" by Loreen 1st Place in the Final Baku 2012 Switzerland "You and Me" by Takasa 13th Place in the Semi-final Malmö 2013 Turkey "Everyway That I Can" by Sertab Erener 1st Place in the Final Riga 2003 Ukraine "Sweet People" by Alyosha 10th Place in the Final Oslo 2010 United Kingdom "Touch My Fire" by Javine 22nd Place in the Final Kiev 2005 Ok so I spend hours on this for Joey, so I'd really appreciate it if you didn't leave sassy comments Nasia , and if you could listen to at least some of the songs that'd be great Category:Blog posts